A Failed Jinx
by Symmetrize
Summary: Harry wanted a normal school life, for once. But Malfoy seemed to have attempted a failed jinx on Harry on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione confirms that, but Harry is still a bit worried. What is going to happen during his time at Hogwarts? UPDATING DAILY (Planning to write about 40'000 words for this. Stay tuned.)
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of school once again. Harry sat on board the Hogwarts Express, beside Luna and Neville — Ron and Hermione were still attending to their duties.

It was going to be his sixth year of Hogwarts, and hopefully, he would have a normal year for once. Harry relaxed, listening to the sounds, taking in the quiet environment both inside and outside the train. Suddenly the compartment door opened. Draco Malfoy and his cronies came in, smirking. He drew his wand and Harry, realizing, reached for his pocket."Femina Mutatio!" he shouted. A bright pink light emitted from his wand, but nothing happened. Harry just stared at him, having just drawn his wand a bit too late, and Malfoy snickered.

"Uhh… was that supposed to do anything?" he stared, confused. After a few moments, Neville and Luna started laughing. Harry joined in as well. Malfoy flushed, realizing he failed his curse, and beckoned Crabbe and Goyle out the compartment.

The laughter died almost immediately, and the room became quite nervous. "Maybe he just wanted to scare you, Harry. He wanted you to be scared." Neville suggested, breaking the silence.

"I dunno…" Harry said, uncomfortably. Maybe Malfoy had just wanted to scare him. Yeah, that made total sense. Or maybe his magic was weakening. The others were looking at him as though he was missing a limb or something.

Luna Lovegood started poking around his body, first at his back, the at his legs, and his arms. "Nothing wrong," she muttered. "Just drop it, okay? I'll ask Hermione about it." Harry said, but they did not reply. They just stared at him.

In a while, Hermione and Ron came back in. Harry immediately asked about the curse. "Hmm… you say femina mutatio? Haven't heard of that…" she mused, and took out a suitcase. Harry looked into it. It was a hole, with a ladder straight down to what definitely was a library. "You own a freaking library?" he exclaimed. Hermione blushed. "I'll be in there looking, alright? Its a perfect replica of the Hogwarts library, minus the restricted section." She squeezed in.

After almost an hour later, Hermione came out of the suitcase. "This is very interesting," she told Harry and Ron, "As the only spell close to the one Malfoy had cast is Femina Pectus mutatio, which causes you to grow, erm, big boobs for a day. Mutatio means transformation, while Pectus means — you know —" but Harry interrupted her. "So what does this mean?" he asked. "This means that he has failed the curse and that you have nothing to worry about." she chuckled. Harry's heart dropped. He was safe. There was nothing to worry about. He started thinking about plans to humiliate Malfoy right back…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry trudged through the doors of the Great Hall, arriving at the Gryffindor table. Once everyone had settled in, Dumbledore cleared his throat. He turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, or should I say, welcome back! I would like to tell you about some arrangements made around this school right now, but to concentrate, I understand that some of us have to be fed and watered."

"Too true." muttered Ron, and both Harry and Hermione laughed. "Tuck in!" Dumbledore announced and as usual, a very wide variety of dishes appeared right in front of them. Despite his loss at the Department of Mysteries last year, he had felt that his return to Hogwarts, so long anticipated, was quite exciting. Maybe it was that there was nearly nothing to do in the Muggle world, or that he was bored with losing chess games against Ron and Ginny. He hadn't really thought much about Sirius. If he had to stay at home, and at home only for the summer holidays, he would been bored to death. Sirius had to stay for over six months. Of course he wanted something to do. Of course he wanted to take a risk. He should have realised that, that Sirius would have longed to join the fight against Voldemort's Death Eaters. It was his idea of excitement. He didn't really get to know Sirius well, since it was only a few years. There were so many things he still wanted to say to him, so many things he wanted to ask, especially about his parents. It was not until Ron nudged him he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" He merely gave a small nod and reached for a chicken leg and a steak and started digging in to his food. Ron tried to change the subject. "Harry, there's no point worrying yourself about that jinx, or curse, whatever. Malfoy's a git, and that's the point. He said the spell wrong, and that's that!" Harry gave it a think, and what Ron said was true. "Alright. I'll drop it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued chatting.

When they had cleared their plates, they disappeared, and Dumbledore started making an announcement. "As you know, Lord Voldemort and his followers are at large and currently gaining strength. I cannot emphasise the importance of all of you to work to maintain you yourself and your schoolmates' safety. Although, of course, out castle is protected in new and more powerful ways, I must implore you to, if you notice anything suspicious, report it to your Head of House and it would be both our duty and pleasure to help you."

The castle went silent, everyone no doubt thinking about the issue of Voldemort rising again. Harry didn't really know what to do and think; he was still uncomfortable, especially about his godfather's death, but Dumbledore had promised to help him defend himself against Voldemort.

"… and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me for, err probably the 83rd time, which was what he had told me, that no magic is allowed in corridors and a large number of magical items are prohibited, for view outside of his office." Dumbledore continued, and Harry .

"Not that anyone would bother to go to his office" Ron snickered, and Hermione gave him a funny look. "… well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Now, off to bed. Chop Chop!"

Almost everyone in the Hall immediately stood up, and they started walking towards their dormitories. Harry collapsed onto his old bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry woke up next morning from someone shaking him. He saw Seamus. "What —" he groaned, but immediately got interrupted by Seamus. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he half shouted. Harry felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "I — I'm — I have — I have boobs!" he shouted, and amazingly, didn't wake any of his friends up. "What do you mean? What have you done to Harry?" said a confused but still angry Seamus. Harry just shook his head. "I think you'll have to see Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall came into the common room, fuming. There was no reason to wake her so early in the morning, and she had a lot to do and plan. "You'd better have a good —" she gasped. "Y—You —Are you Lily Evans?" she stammered, incredibly surprised.

Harry's heart missed a beat. So this was what his mother looked like. He had been exploring his new body, especially near his crouch, and, well, he no longer had a dick, to both is desperation and dismay. He had nearly screamed, but when he thought about it, that would probably wake the whole house, and cause him even more humiliation. He, or more appropriately, she was completely a girl. There was no doubt about that. A cough from Professor Mcgonagall jerked him back to the real world. "No, professor. Uh…I'm Harry Potter."McGonagall was still staring at the girl before her, dumbfolded. If she looked exactly like Lily Evans, she would most likely be her daughter, and in this case, she was probably Harry Potter, who had just overcome his surprise.

"Explain." McGonagall said. "It's a long story, professor, and so may I go see Dumbledore about it?" McGonagall gave it a thought. Surely it wouldn't hurt to go arouse the headmaster, it was already almost 8 a.m, for Merlin's sake! McGonagall beckoned Harry forwards, taking him to Dumbledore's office.

In a moment, Harry was allowed to come in, and just like McGonagall, his jaw hit the floor. Dumbledore recovered much more quickly and studied harry with his glinting eyes as Harry finished his story. "I've never seen this before." he mused, and waved his wand. Nothing happened. "Can you repeat what Mr. Malfoy said in the compartment?" he asked.

"Femina Mutatio." Harry answered. Dumbledore seemed deep in thought, and called into his blazing green fire. "Severus! I need your help!" In moments, Snape walked out of the fire, brushing ash off his robes. His expression hardened, but looking at Harry, his face went a little red, but showed no expression whatsoever. He just stared at the girl right in front of him, and Harry could have sworn that there was a hint of surprise and sadness in his dark, unchanged eyes. It was only when Dumbledore cleared his throat he stopped, as Dumbledore explained the situation. "This is… most peculiar. I sense dark magic within the curse. I'm afraid the condition might be permanent." he said in an expressionless voice, and smirked, but noticing the look on Harry's face, quickly regained himself. "Of course, I suspect that Mr. Malfoy was attempting Femina Pectus Mutiato, a very simple hex that would cause you to grow breasts. However, he seems to have misinterpreted the hex, producing unexpected results. I myself, of course, will be trying to look of a potion that may be able to reverse the effects of the potion, but I highly doubt that it would be successful."

Harry groaned. "Thank you, Professor. Harry, not to worry, I shall be looking for a counter jinx, or curse, as well." Dumbledore added. "And in the meantime, you shall be attending your classes as usual."

"What?I cannot go to classes like this! This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Dumbledore smiled. "It'll be alright, Mr — in the meantime, we should think of a new name for you. Perhaps—"

"Rose." Snape interrupted, and Dumbledore looked confused. "Rose. That's the name Lily, before we had our — falling out, admitted that if she was to have a daughter, she would have named her Rose."

"But — "the newly christened Rose exclaimed, but quickly calmed down. "But — well, Rose Potter then."

"No, my dear girl, no, not Rose Potter. As far as I and the Ministry know, the last living magical Potter were you. With the new circumstances, and your new look, I'd say Rose Evans would be your new name, or temporary name if we do find the cure. Meanwhile, you shall be residing at the girl's dormitories."

"Rose Evans." Snape said triumphantly, "A fantastic name for Lily's daughter." He smiled.

Harry was so surprised by the look on Snape's face, and the fact that he actually smiled, in front of him, that he was too surprised to say anything else, or protest.


End file.
